Love Is A Losing Game 3 Daydreaming
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Dalli/Bhandunner! Two people form an unlikely friendship at an even more unlikely place. This is my take of the beginning of Dalli "Broken Promises"/ "Why Can't This Be Love." Please Review :D One-Shot


**I am probably one of the few who ships Dalli/Bhandunner…but I love them together. I think they are so adorable and balance each other out very well. **

**Love Is A Losing Game** yet I find myself **Daydreaming **about you

Amy Winehouse/ Nat Jay

…..

_Time is a very fragile thing that can crumble at one's fingertips…if not used wisely. It can not be trusted in anyone's hands because trust is a very fragile…unnerving concept itself. Relationships are only as strong as the two people in them. As long as one hold on, there is always a chance. Even in some cases when there is hope and faith remaining, decisions are made by the mind rather than the heart._

_The heart can be blinded at times by the attraction…memories. It is incapable of examining or analyzing the person before you. The mind can always makes judgment and sees the negativity of the situation…though no one wants to bare the reality._

_As easily as love can become inspiring…nurturing…fulfilling…it can easily become a competition…one man's war…and a pile of lies. Putting away one's pride to fulfill another person's wishes….taking a back seat to be accepted only delays._

_It delays the hurt one think' they can prevent…but IT always comes sooner than one thinks. When IT happens, one can admit that the wound is deeper than expected._

_As quickly as relationship begins…it can end._

Alli Bhandari knew the trials of love….Johnny DiMarco. From sexting to putting her body at risk of an STD…she knew. She knew people would never understand the strength of her heart or patience until they were in her shoes.

Her virginity…she wished she could get back...but there was nothing she could do. Life was a path where she got off track…and was still off track…no matter how hard she tried to act as if she knew the right way.

Every time she looked at his face, she saw her constant mistakes. Her stupidity…how she opened her body up to him.

During school, it was always easy to avoid him…but here at the senior formal…it was heart wrenching. Especially the way he kept looking at her. She wanted to make it all go away…she wanted to be able to have herself back.

"Don't let him get to you." Dave handed her another drink. She had to admit that they just formed an unlikely friendship in the last hour after he made her get off of her high pedestal.

"It's just hard…you know. When you really liked someone…even though they are in the past…you haven't gotten over the pain." Alli stated.

"You're doing a good….not letting Dimarco see you frown." Dave smiled admiring her resilence.

"I got a little help from you too." She said as they continued to pass out drinks to other students. "I mean it takes a unique individual to put up with me at times."

"Tell me about it…your classic snobby remarks…and the threatening glares from your ex…but then again…I've suffered worse." He stated happy to see her beginning to enjoy herself.

"Like what?" Alli played with her curls.

"Like Bruce dancing." They began to laugh contagiously as the hefty teen began to bounce around with no rhythm what so ever. Shaking their heads at the hysteria, they watched as the others began to dance. Dave noticed something in her hair, without thinking about it he removed it with her jumping a bit.

Johnny noticed the interaction between the two. He was a sad man who made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Calm down...you had a dust bunny or something in your hair." He laughed.

"I knew that" she looked at him. Dave kept his fingers in her hair a little longer than usual as he smiled shyly.

"Am I ruining the moment?" Johnny walked up again to the table looking Dave in the eye…but he didn't budge.

"Johnny…find someone else to argue with your ego." Alli folded her arms.

"This coming from a girl who just demoted herself on the popularity chain by liking a loser." Alli frowned as a tear threatened to form.

"This coming from a boy who just got the worst haircut ever." Dave said.

"Is there a problem?" Holly J walked up to them.

"No…Johnny was just leaving us alone." Alli said.

"I can have someone escort you out Johnny. It wouldn't be a problem." Holly J said with hostility.

"Whatever…I'm too old for this anyways." He walked off.

"Thanks…Holly J." Alli said.

"No problem. I don't like him anyways. Why don't you guys have a little fun. I can find two others to watch the table for a little bit."

"Sure." Dave grabbed her wrist.

"I can't." Alli said. She was obviously scared.

"If it's Johnny…I don't think….."

"No….I can't dance." She shrugged.

"You're not getting out off that easily." Dave put her arms on his shoulders as he held her waist. Luckily for them, the song was slow…_Hate That I Love You_ by Ne-Yo and Rihanna.

"I love this song." Alli let him lead as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Me too." He said.

"Let me guess…Rihanna." She joked.

"No….well partially…but it's a good song." He twirled her around as she laughed.

"I never thought I would be having fun tonight." Alli giggled not caring about Johnny.

She began to tense when the music faded as Dave kept his hold on her. Why did she feel as if they were the only ones on the floor? As _Sure Thing_ by Miguel started to play, she noticed this gave couples a reason to literally grind. Not that she didn't understand why…the beat was sultry and sexy.

Looking at the dance floor…Chantay and Danny were definitely into the beat…even Sav and Anya…Farrah of course wasn't pleased.

"We don't have to dance to this…"

"No…no…I want to." She said nervously. Dave knew she didn't know what to do. Dave turned her back to him…resting his hands on her waist…as they moved to the beat. The beat took her to another place…a place where she was with Dave…surprisingly. It scared her as she removed herself from him.

"Ummmm….I'm sorry…I can't." Alli returned to the punch bowl as Dave followed her.

"Alli it was just a dance. It doesn't mean anything." He slightly lied at his instant crush.

"It's just that…"

"You don't have to explain….."Dave smiled hugging her.

"….Thank you." Alli said genuinely.

As the dance ended, the student council was left with the task of cleaning up. Alli and Dave would sneak glances as they filled trashbags with cups.

Holly J gave Dave the task of returning the punch bowl to the Faculty Lounge. Opening the door for him, Alli turned on the light.

"So this is what it looks like." Alli looked at the bland room as Dave put the glass in the box.

"yep….so now that we are by ourselves…are you going to tell me why you panicked." Dave asked nonchalantly.

"….I don't want you to make fun of me." She rubbed her shoulder.

"Why would I do that? I'm not shallow as you can tell." Dave turned to look at her as they locked the room up.

"…ok….it's like….me and Johnny are done with….but even though I want to get over this…a part of me wont let it go….I guess because I'm scared….this gut wrenching feeling I have in chest is all I know. When I was dancing with you…..a feeling came over me….I was light-headed…and airy…that good feeling of relief and joy….

"…..made you think about what you were missing" Dave opened the door for her as they walked outside waiting for their parents.

"Yeah." He put his coat around her as they sat on the steps.

"Well…the only thing I can tell you is to just keep feeling that…I mean…why shouldn't you be happy…" He stood up doing a random move as she looked at him strangely.

"…see that's what I mean. You think about what you are supposed to do….or how you are supposed to look…it is human nature…but you have to feel comfortable in your own skin." He said as the last two cars pulled in front of the steps.

"I had a really good time Dave." Alli handed him back his coat.

"Me too." Dave opened her car door watching her drive off with her mother.

"That was nice of the boy to open the door for you Alliah." Her mother's accent rung questionably.

"He is just a friend mom…" She smiled looking at the moon and stars thru the passenger window.

Hoping he was looking at the same night sky, she found herself daydreaming about the goofy boy with a great sense of humor and a big heart.

Looking at the night sky, Dave found himself daydreaming about the intelligent girl who would sooner or later learn to be happy with herself. Fortunately, he would be there to teach her.


End file.
